The present invention relates to a wax-like substance which is used for casting, carving, or as marking substance, etc. and a molding method using the wax-like substance.
A so-called wax-mold casting method has been used as a molding method for shaped articles, such as decorations having very minute patterns and, accessories having complicated and cubic configurations.
The above-mentioned wax-mold casting method is a method for producing shaped articles, which are carried out under the following procedures by using the wax-like substance. In other words, a wax-like substance having a block-like configuration, etc. is first processed to have a desired configuration by using processing tools for woodwork, etc., such as a chisel, a cutter, a saw, a file. Next, a master model made by the above-mentioned process is covered with a heat-resistant mold material in which a runner for dewaxing and casting is formed. Then the wax-like substance which is the master model is melted by heating the mold material from the outside so that it is poured out (dewaxed) from the runner. Successively, the wax-like substance which remains in the mold material is vaporized, and desired metal is poured into the mold material (mold), whose inside is hollow is through the runner. Then the metal is cooled together with the mold material so as to be solidified. Thereafter, the mold material is destroyed and a shaped article made of the metal is taken out. In such a manner, a desired shaped article can be produced by using the wax-like substance.
However, so-called convenience of use of the wax-like substance, such as easiness in processing, dewaxing the wax-like substance, is closely connected to the physical properties of the wax-like substance. When the physical properties change subtly, the easiness in processing and dewaxing the wax-like substance changes greatly. In other words, in the case where the physical properties which are provided to the wax-like substance deviates from a certain range, namely, a proper range where a convenient use can be obtained, when a shaped article is produced by using the wax-like substance, there arises the following problems:
(1) in the case where viscosity of the wax-like substance is higher than a proper viscosity range, when a master model is produced by processing the wax-like substance, shavings and chips produced by the process are tacky. For this reason, the point of a chisel and the teeth of a saw, a file, etc. are liable to be clogged with shavings and chips. In other words, workability of the wax-like substance is deteriorated;
(2) in the case where a melting point of the wax-like substance is higher than a proper temperature range, when the wax-like substance (master model) is dewaxed from the mold material, the mold material needs to be heated at a higher temperature. For this reason, a dewaxing work becomes difficult. Furthermore, since the mold material is heated at a high temperature, a crack is liable to occur in the mold material. When the mold material is destroyed due to the occurrence of the crack, it becomes impossible to produce a shaped article;
(3) in the case where the hardness of the wax-like substance is lower than the proper hardness range, the processed master model is liable to lose its shape. Furthermore, since the master model is liable to lose its shape, the surface of the master model cannot be polished. Here, in this case, in order to prevent the master model from losing its shape, the work environment should be arranged such that the temperature of the work envelope is kept uniform;
(4) in the case where the hardness of the wax-like substance is higher than the proper hardness range, the viscosity is liable to become lower than the proper viscosity range. For this reason, the workability of the wax-like substance is deteriorated.
As the conventional wax-like substance for use in the above-mentioned wax-mold casting method, for example, beewax, paraffin wax, etc. are known. The paraffin wax is put on the market by, for example, Nippon Seiro Co., Ltd., Ferris Corporation (U.S.), etc.
However, as to the physical properties of the conventional wax-like substance (namely, the paraffin wax on the market), its rate of change is great with changes in temperature. Therefore, as to the conventional wax-like substance, its physical properties are liable to deviate from the proper range for use in, for example, winter and summer. In other words, from the view point of case in processing, dewaxing, etc., the use of the conventional wax-like substance is inconvenient.
In addition, the conventional wax-like substance changes in quality due to repetition of heating and cooling, and its physical properties change. Therefore, even though shavings, chips and dewaxed and collected wax-like substances are fused and are again solidified so as to form a block-like configuration, it cannot be reused because its physical properties have changed.
Writing implements for writing and drawing characters, pictures, lines, etc. on materials to be written on such as include paper, crayon, etc. Furthermore, writing implements for writing characters, pictures, lines, etc. on materials to be written on such as stone, asphalt, and concrete, include chalk, etc. The crayon and the chalk are formed so as to have a stick-like configuration.
However, crayon and chalk are liable to be worn out and broken because of their softness. Therefore, since they cannot be use for a long period, they are uneconomical. In addition, since the crayon and the chalk are soft, when they are held in hands, the hands are liable to be soiled. The color of the crayon is liable to run, and when the crayon is exposed to a high temperature (in summer), deformation and loss of shape may occur. Moreover, the crayon and the chalk have disadvantages, for example, when the characters, pictures, lines, etc. written and drawn by the crayon and the chalk are rubbed by other materials to be written on or by a hand, they become smudged.
In addition, since the crayon and the chalk are formed so as to have a stick-like configuration, as they are worn down due to writing and drawing, the configuration of their tips becomes rounder. Therefore, when the characters, pictures, lines, etc. are made the sizes of the characters and the pictures, or the thickness of the lines are difficult to adjust.
In other words, the use of the crayon and the chalk is inconvenient. Therefore, a writing implement capable of writing and drawing characters, pictures, lines, etc. on materials to be written on, such as paper, wood, stone, asphalt, concrete, metal or glass, namely, a marking material, is demanded.